Phan One Shots
by ThePhandomWillBeTheEndOfMe
Summary: Short phan one shots! Many of these will be romantic, angst-y, fluffy, and just cute! Warnings for: character death, swearing, and dying from fluff ;)
1. A Thousand years

_Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

Phil stood anxiously, staring over the crowd for the brown-haired boy he loved most. Where was he? He was supposed to be there over twenty minutes ago…

A new dance was starting soon, and it was a slow dance the two often called their theme song. Phil wanted Dan there for that. He wanted him in his arms right then and there, hands intertwined. But he was nowhere to be seen

 _How to be brave,_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Phil's heart was practically beating out of his chest with anxiety, and as the new dance begun, he knew Dan was too late. Guess he'd have to spend another dance by the punch bowl…

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…_

Phil felt a small tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Dan Howell; beautiful Dan Howell, grinning from ear to ear and slightly out of breath.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Dan…"

 _One step closer…_

The two boys stepped closer, Dan offering out his hand for Phil to take, who did so, grinning as well.

 _I have died everyday_

 _Waiting for you_

"Dan, where were you?"

"Traffic was bad; I'm sorry, Philly…did I have you worried?"

Phil smiled at Dan softly. "Only a little…"

 _Darling don't be afraid,_

"They're playing our song, Phil." Dan said happily and with excitement, and Phil remembered for the thousandth time why he loved him so much. He moved a piece of Dan's chocolate brown hair out of eyes, smiling as Dan's cheeks blushed as he smiled at Phil.

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years…_

Every moment with Dan was worth every star in the galaxy to Phil. Every smile, every time their hands locked into place, every kiss, reminded Phil that he was the luckiest man on earth.

"What are you thinking, Phil?" Dan asked Phil slowly, who must've had daydream showing in his eyes.

"That I love you…" Phil whispered and pulled Dan closer, and the two of them kissed with their hands set around the other's waist.

 _I'll love you_

 _For a thousand more…_

The two drew away reluctantly, closed eyes opening as they stared into the other's eyes with awe.

"I love you, Dan…"

"I love you more, Phil."


	2. From the Time We Were Young

**AGE 5:**

Phil sat cross legged with Dan at the playground. They sat in the grass, Dan picking at small pieces of the green grass below them. Phil was telling Dan a story that he saw on TV the day before, with Dan nodding and making little grunts to show that he was listening. Though Dan was only five while Phil was six, Phil figured Dan was a pretty good listener, and he was always there when he needed someone to talk to.

"And then they all lived happily ever after." Phil finished, and Dan looked up.

"You're a good story teller, Phil…" Dan said softly, and Phil grinned, loving it when Dan complimented him.

"Thanks, Dan! You are too." The two sat in silence, picking at small pieces of grass and letting the warm, spring breeze wash over them. It was surprisingly sunny that day in England, and it was absolutely perfect.

"Hi, Phil!" Both boys looked up as they saw their friends, PJ and Chris, standing over them. Though they weren't as close as Dan and Phil, the four of them made a perfect group of friends, all having similar interests.

"Whatcha doing?" Chris asked, PJ nodding in agreement. He only talked on occasions, and it appeared he wasn't in the mood that day.

"I was telling Dan a story." Phil explained simply, Dan nodding in agreement.

"Ooh, are you two in love?" Chris joked, and Phil looked up, surprised.

"No! Of course not, weirdo!" Phil said, and Chris laughed.

"Dan and Phil sitting in a tree-"

"I do NOT love him!" Phil turned to Dan, seeing him beat red and nodding in agreement with Phil.

"Then why is Dan blushing?" PJ said softly with a smile, and Phil shook his head in disgust.

"You too are weird!" Phil stood up, holding out a hand to help Dan up, as he always did.

"See? You two are even holding hands!" Chris shouted with glee, and Phil glared at him, blushing a color very similar to Dan's cheeks.

"Ugh, come on Dan!" The two boys walked away, leaving PJ and Chris laughing and yelling about love behind them.

 **AGE 10:**

"And then some day, I'm going to be a weather man!" Phil said proudly, staring at the sky, lying beside Dan on the grass.

"And I'll be an actor! Maybe we would see each other on the news or something!" Dan smiled, and Phil nodded in agreement.

"That would be great!" The two sat in silence once again.

Phil looked over at Dan, who was staring at the blue sky, the smile set on his face slowly fading. The two were still best friends, after five years. Not much had changed, except both had now gotten into primary school. They were a grade apart, but they still met up as often as they could.

"…Phil?" Dan asked slowly, and Phil looked over at Dan.

"Yeah?" He asked happily, but his smile faded as he saw Dan's eyes misty as if holding back tears, staring sideways, away from Phil. "Hey…what's wrong?"

"…when we grow up…we'll still be friends, right? Y-You….you won't leave me, will you…?" Dan asked in a small voice. Phil's heart broke, and he grabbed Dan's hand.

"…I promise, Dan Howell, I'll be your friend for as long as we live." Phil said, and Dan smiled softly, squeezing Phil's hand back. They're fingers intertwined, and Phil felt as if a sudden warmth was spreading through his body.

Phil glanced over at Dan once again, and saw that he had closed his eyes peacefully. Not as if he was asleep, but finally at peace. Phil knew that Dan had mild insomnia problems, and didn't get much sleep from constant fears, so seeing him at peace as a rare opportunity. Phil began to close his eyes as well, their hands remaining in locked position.

Everything was silent and peaceful, and Phil felt as if nothing could go wrong.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Phil let out a sigh as he opened his eyes to see Chris and PJ, once again grinning madly and staring at them.

"Shut up, Chris." Phil muttered, looking over to see Dan had too gotten up, his eyes now open and blushing once again. Phil let go of Dan's hand, and felt a slight weight drop in his heart. Most likely nothing…

"You two are so in love though." PJ agreed, and Chris nodded excitedly. Phil rolled his eyes, glaring at them.

"You two are so obnoxious. Come on, Dan."

"Uh…I gotta go home. My mom is most likely worried." Dan murmured quietly, and Phil nodded, feeling disappointed as a perfect afternoon was ruined. It was, after all; what was a great afternoon without Dan?"

"Oh, okay, see you later." Dan smiled at Phil before running away from the park, in the direction of his house.

"Honestly, though! You two are SUPER in love." Chris grinned, and Phil frowned.

"We are not! We're just friends. You're just super annoying." Phil said, before running to his house as well.

 **AGE 15:**

Phil sat cross-legged with his four friends at the park they had been to together a thousand times before. They were laughing and joking around, as they usually did. They had just finished their exams, and now were taking the opportunity to relax.

"Man, school sucks, I'm so glad we're done." Chris said happily, and the other three nodded in agreement.

"I know; I honestly don't care what grade I get anymore, I just am so happy to be done." Dan groaned, and Phil laughed. Dan grinned, and Phil felt his heart flop over as it had done a million times before.

Phil recently told his parents he was gay, and his parents were totally accepting about the fact. He wasn't sure about Dan though…but that didn't stop his heart for falling hard for the brown-haired boy. The way his eyes sparkled when he was happy, the way he laughed and the dimple that showed. He was overall adorable, and Phil absolutely loved him in every way possible for the last six months.

"I just want to fall asleep…" PJ said, rubbing his eyes as he had done multiple times, his face showing serious lack of sleep due to the countless hours of studying he had done instead of resting.

"Me too…" Dan agreed, and much to Phil's surprise but happiness, Dan laid his head in Phil's lap. Phil chuckled, trying to force the smile off his face but to no avail.

"Go ahead then." Phil said softly, and Dan opened his eyes to look up at Phil.

"You don't mind if I literally drift off to sleep in your lap?" Dan asked, and Phil shrugged, feeling a small blush across his cheeks that he hoped no one would notice.

"Sure." Phil replied, and Dan smiled softly, staring up at Phil. Phil felt himself wanting to sink into his eyes, wanting them to be his…he wanted Dan to be all his…

"Uh, earth to the two love birds across of us…" PJ said slowly, and both Dan and Phil looked over at Chris, who was grinning again.

"Why are you two not a couple? Admit your love for each other already!" Chris moaned, but a smile still set across his lips.

"Chris, shut up." Phil mumbled, and Dan slowly sat up, blushing hard. Phil frowned slightly at that, but he remained silent about Dan's decision.

"Fine. But really, you two are so in love with each other." Chris giggled

"So what if we are?" Dan shouted angrily, and everyone turned to look at the boy.

"…Dan?" Phil asked slowly, and Dan's eyes went wide and the fear melted out of his eyes.

"Oh my god…Phil I…I'm sorry." Dan said quickly, tears filling his eyes as he stood up and began to run away.

"Wait, Dan!" Phil shouted, and stood up as well, running after him. The two ran for a while before Phil finally caught up, grabbing Dan's arm. He struggled to break free, but Phil's grasp remained strong.

"Call me what you want; a fag, an idiot…I don't care…" Dan finally said, his struggles dying and tears flooding out of his eyes.

"Dan…do you really love me?" Phil asked softly, and Dan stared at the ground.

"…from the time I was five." Dan said in barely a whisper. "Phil, please, I can't take it, just yell at me and get it over-" Phil's lips crashed against Dan's, and Dan stumbled back in surprise, before melting into the kiss and kissing back hungrily. Phil felt Dan's arms wrap around Phil's waist as Phil's arms hugged around Dan's back.

The two lovers kissed for a few, blissful seconds, before they heard a sound of cheering and clapping. The two separated, somewhat reluctantly and looked over to see Chris and PJ, both grinning and cheering.

"It's about bloody time!" Chris shouted happily, and both Dan and Phil smiled shyly, their hands finding each other and intertwining once again.

 **AGE 25:**

"Wow…it's been years since we've been here, Phil!" Dan smiled as they walked into a familiar park.

"Yep, just a place to celebrate. Both of us are college graduates!" Phil said proudly.

"Thank heaven. If I had to take one more exam, I would die." Dan groaned, and Phil laughed

"That's true. But it's about bloody time we take some time off and just for each other." Dan blushed and he grinned, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend's lips.

"Damn it, Phil, you're still making me fall for you after all these years." Dan whispered, and Phil grinned.

"Hey, it's my job as a boyfriend." Phil said, and pulled Dan close, letting his back lean against Phil and his arms wrapping around Dan's front.

"Did you know you're absolutely perfect?" Dan asked softly, cuddling into Phil.

"A beautiful boy that I really don't deserve tells me it daily…" Phil said softly, resting his head on top of Dan's.

"You are perfect…too perfect…" Dan mumbled, holding on of the hands that Phil had wrapped around his waist.

"You are too, Dan…you really are beyond perfect." Phil said, and Dan smiled softly.

"You've been my boyfriend for ten years and really there is no one else in the world I love more…"

"…there is someone I would…" Dan's eyes that had closed flew open, and he left Phil's embrace to turn to see him.

"What?" Dan asked, looking as though he had been stabbed in the back. Phil took a deep breath, and reached in his pocket.

"…I would love my husband more than anything in the world…" Phil said, and pulled a small, red velvet box out of his pocket.

Dan's eyes full of betrayal were soon replaced with eyes full of shock, love, and tears.

"Dan Howell, I have loved you for so long and I never want you to leave my side again. So will you marry me?" Phil asked, and Dan nodded, now crying hard.

"Oh my god, Phil, yes!" Dan said and tackled Phil into a huge hug, sending the boxed ring to be cast aside. Dan covered every surface of Phil's face with kisses, finally ending with his lips which he kissed for a long time, and Phil kissed back. The two finally separated for air, and they rested their foreheads on one another, staring into each other's eyes.

"You two are absolutely, madly in love with each other, aren't you?" Both boys looked up to see Chris and PJ standing there, grins across their faces like so many times before. Both fiances laughed before looking at each other again, love showing in both of their eyes.

"Yes." Both Dan and Phil murmured at the same time before reconnecting their lips.


	3. But You Didn't

_Remember that day; I borrowed your new, expensive camera and broke it?_

"Dan what was that?" Phil asked from his room. My eyes went wide as I stared down at the broken pieces of the camera I was using to film the next YouTube video with.

 _I thought you'd kill me_

"Phil, I'm so sorry!" I cried as he walked into the room. I closed my eyes shamefully, expecting him to yell at me.

 _But you didn't._

"It's alright, Dan." Phil laughed and I opened my eyes. He was next to the camera on the floor. "Get a glue stick."

 _Remember that day; I vomited strawberry pie all over the new carpet?_

"Phil, I'm sorry…" I croaked, bending over to the floor and throwing up again, too late and too weak to get up to the toilet.

 _I thought you'd hate me…_

"Oh my gosh, Dan, are you okay?" Phil saw me from the kitchen and ran to get some cleaner and a few paper towels. Once he got back, he gave me one towel and helped me up. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"B-but what about-"

"I'll clean it up, don't worry about it." He said with a small, comforting smile on his face.

 _But you didn't._

"Love you, Dan; I'll be back here in just a second." Phil said as he helped me into our bed, kissing my forehead lightly.

 _Remember that day; I dragged you to the beach, and it really was raining like you said it would?_

"Shit." I murmured. We only stepped onto the beach for five minutes, but rain had started to fall hard on our heads.

 _I thought you'd say "I told you so"_

I looked up at Phil, guilty. But to my surprise once again, he only laughed.

"Hey, since everyone else has left, we have to whole beach to ourselves!" He said happily, and lied back in the wet sand.

 _But you didn't._

"Sorry about today, Phil…" I said slowly as we both lied back in the sand, letting raindrops hit the umbrella over our heads.

"Why? We got an empty beach! That's not something you get often in Florida, Dan." Phil pointed out, squeezing my hand, and I found myself enjoying our last day of vacation.

 _Remember that day I flirted with all the guys to make you jealous, and you really did get jealous?_

I sat talking with an American YouTuber, and he was drinking one glass alcohol after another. We were at a YouTube party, and Phil said he'd be back in a moment. Now I found myself talking to the hot but drunk American man.

"Dan, you're really hot, you know…" The manslurred, and I found myself turning slightly red.

"Thanks; you're not so bad yourself." I said, and he smiled, and kissed my cheek. I hadn't had anyone but Phil do that in a while, and it felt strange, in a slightly bad way.

"I'm going to get another drink." The man said, and stood up slowly and stumbled away. I turned around to see Phil, glaring at what was the scene in front of him.

 _I thought you'd leave me…_

"Phil…I'm sorry…" I mumbled awkwardly as we walked away from the building and the party. "I didn't….I…" I trailed off, waiting for him to walk away from me forever.

 _But you didn't._

"…please…just don't do it again Dan…" Phil mumbled, and I looked up from my feet, and nodded.

"I promise, Phil." I said, and he smiled slightly.

 _Remember that day, I forgot to tell you the dance was formal, and you ended up wearing jeans?_

I watched Phil as he stared down, a bit awkwardly, at his blue jeans, and glanced around seeing that no one else was wearing casual.

 _I thought you'd abandon me…_

"Sorry, Phil…I thought you knew…" I mumbled, staring down at the ground, expecting his feet to walk out of the dance and away from me.

"Oh well, I have a beautiful date to make up for it." Phil said with a smile, and I looked up from the dance floor to see him offering a hand out to me. I grinned and took it.

 _But you didn't._

"You're still the best looking man here." I stated as we flowed on the dance floor, and he laughed.

"I don't know, I know a pretty attractive man here as well…and he's kind enough to dance with me." I laughed, kissing him lightly.

"Who the hell wouldn't want to dance with you?" I asked, and he smiled, cheeks turning pinker.

 _Yes, there were a lot of things you didn't do,_

"I'll never leave you, Dan…" Phil was whispered to me as I cried into his shoulder, I being awoken by a horrible nightmare. "I promise."

"I l-love you, Phil…"

 _But you put up with me…_

"I win!" I shout, throwing up my arms triumphantly and watch as Phil pout.

"Only by a few seconds!" He cried, and I laughed. "I declare a rematch."

"Fine." I laughed, pressing 'retry' on the Xbox

 _Loved me…_

"Phil Lester…will you marry me?" My anxieties were through the roof as I got down to one knee, and I watched him gasp, tears welling in his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes, yes, yes!" Phil shouted, jumping onto me and kissed me more passionately than ever before. I smiled, and kissed back just as passionately

 _Protected me._

"You're all going to Hell! God does _not_ approve of you! Repent of your sins, young man!" An older lady shouted at me specifically as Phil and I walked down the street, hand in hand. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I stared at the ground.

"Back off." I looked up to see Phil glaring at the woman and putting an arm protectively around me and we walked faster.

 _There were a lot of things I wanted to make up to you_

I was going to take Phil to Japan again

I was going to take him out to the best restaurant in all of London on our anniversary

I was going to adopt a kid like he always wanted to…

 _When you returned from the war_

"Do you have to go…?" I found myself asking for about the millionth time as I hugged my husband tightly again.

"Dan, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Phil promised with a smile and a kiss on my lips.

 _..._

"Daniel Howell, we regret to inform you that Philip Howell has died in action."

…

"I love you, Phil." I whispered to his grave, tears streaming down my face as I began to sob, much like the last ten times before.

 _But you didn't._


End file.
